Along with less space in urban life, gyms are one of the choices for most people and some people prepare exercisers at home so that they can work out at home. In order to save energy, some exercisers are equipped with power generating devices which are operated while operating the exercisers, and the power generating devices transfer the kinetic energy into electric power which is used to power the exercisers and/or stored for power other electric products. One of the power generating devices is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Patent No. 095220552, wherein the flywheel may not have precise concentricity so that when the flywheel rotates, the power generating device shakes and the vibration is transferred to the exerciser and the user, so that the user feels discomfort. Furthermore, the belt trained between the flywheel and the power shaft wears out quickly and affects the operation of the power generating device.
The present invention intends to provide a power generating device which is operated by using the exerciser and the power generating device does not need the belt and has a shock absorbing member for reducing vibration transferred to the users.